1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooking utensil, and more particularly to a two-staged pressure cooker for both home and commercial cooking uses comprising an upper steam-filled chamber for containing foods to be cooked and a lower chamber for containing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pressure cookers which are known in the art are mainly intended for and developed to include improvements on the pressure valves, airtightness, durability, safety, etc., and comprise a single or one-stage chamber, in which water and foods coexist and are cooked under pressure. For pressure-cooking a mixture of water and foods such as unhulled or unpolished rice, Taiwan-origin rice, American origin rice and the like in the single chamber according to the known pressure cookers, it is necessary to be very careful about the amount of water to be used and the temperature of heat to be applied. Otherwise, as it is very often encountered, foods thus cooked tend to burn easily or become very sticky. If it is desired that foods be cooked under pressure to give them a flavor which contains flavoring ingredients extracted by boiling Chinese medicine materials, wine, aromatic materials, deodorants and the like, the foods and aromatic substances must be processed in the same space under an identical steam pressure. In other words, those different kinds of substances cannot be placed under their respective adequate pressures with the result that it is disadvantageously impossible to cook the foods with a good taste or flavor.